


You Are Not Alone

by unicornprincess



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Gay Relationship, Discussion of Abortion, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornprincess/pseuds/unicornprincess
Summary: Even and Isak are happy with their life at the moment. Isak is 18 and in his last year of school. Even has graduated and is living of his dream of film making by interning at a small production company. After weeks of being ill, Isak finds out that he doesn't have the flu, but he sure does have something. How will Even react to the news? What will Isak's friends think of the news? Most of all, they are too young for the news! (Rating and tags may change in future chapters)





	1. Good News and Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> I love the stories everyone has written about Evak and Skam, but I have not seen anyone write about Isak and Even dealing with a m-preg situation. So I decided to give it a try myself.

They had been careful…making sure that they were always careful. Well….except for that Saturday when they spent the entire day buzzed or that Friday when they were so drunk they had to support each other just to make the way home. Then there was that one Sunday where they had run out of condoms and didn’t want to get dressed and go to the store. But every other time they made sure they were careful.  
Okay, so maybe they hadn’t been that careful. But each of those time when they hadn’t used protection both agreed they could take the risk, “nothing is going to happen this one time.”  
Isak had been throwing up for two weeks straight, in the morning when he first woke up, at school during class and at night right before dinner. Soon he felt like that all he did everyday was spend his day with his head over a toilet bowl. His friends were worried, urging Isak to see the school doctor. His roommates were concerned, knowing that a well person would not be vomiting that much. Bust most of all, Even was terrified. Every day he took in Isak’s pale complexion, the bags under his eyes from being tired all the time and the way he was holding his belly because his belly was cramping so much. After hours of begging, Isak had agreed to see the school doctor, just to confirm to Even that he only had the flu, just like he had been telling everyone. 

Even offered to go with Isak to the school doctor but Isak didn’t want Even to take time off from the production company he was interning at. They had both gotten jobs to save money so they could rent their own apartment after Isak graduated from school.

The doctor listened to Isak’s symptoms and shook her head as he talked. Without asking any questions, the doctor shoved a small plastic cup in Isak’s hands and led him to the bathroom to fill the cup. After he was done, she then led him to the small lab where some blood was drawn. Isak soon found himself back in the room he had originally been led to. The doctor popped her head in the room and told him that she would be back as soon as she ran the tests.Left alone in the exam room, Isak began to wonder why the doctor hadn’t examined him, and how a blood and urine test could diagnose the flu. Expecting to be waiting a while, Isak laid back on the exam table and began to play with his phone.

After 30 minutes, what had seemed like hours to Isak, the doctor entered the room and was followed by a nurse pushing a small monitor on wheels. The doctor moved closer to Isak with a big smile on her face. “I have your test results,” she announced. Isak stared at her in confusion asking “but you didn’t give me an exam. How could you tell I have the flu with no exam?” The doctor gave a small laugh as she answered the young man, “Isak you don’t have the flu, both of the tests have confirmed you are pregnant.”


	2. Telling Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak tells Even that their life is about to change. How will Even react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: brief mentions of abortion and adoption.

A loud buzzing noise filled Isak’s ears and his vision began to go black.  Next thing he saw was the doctor leaning over him calling his name in a loud voice.  The nurse stood beside Isak offering him a small cup of water. It was then that Isak realized he must have fainted.  The doctor helped him to sit up and encouraged him to drink the small cup of cool water.  After drinking the water, Isak felt a little better, even though his brain felt it had jumped into overtime.

The doctor began to speak to him, “as you may be aware, male pregnancies are more common than they were in the past.  Oslo has the largest concentration of male pregnancies in all of Norway. I am going to refer you to a specialist in male pregnancies, however, if you would be acceptable I would like to consult with the specialist regarding your condition.”

In a shaky voice Isak asked, “But don’t I have options?”  The doctor replied, “Yes Isak, I will send you home with literature regarding all of your options.  Take some time and discuss your options with your partner. I would like to see you in a week and we can talk about any questions you may have and get you scheduled with the specialist.”

Isak agreed to return in one week to discuss his decision with the doctor.  Before he left the doctor motioned towards the small monitor and told Isak that she would like to do an ultra-sound to see how far along he was and how the baby was developing.  As the nurse spread the cold gel on his stomach, all Isak could thing was I’m pregnant; what will Even think? Oh my God, we are too young to have a baby!”

The doctor began to scan Isak’s belly slightly pushing the wand into his stomach muscles to find the baby’s location.  Suddenly a grainy image popped onto the monitor.  The doctor looked at Isak and told him, “Here is your baby Isak.”  He was stunned as he viewed the image of a blob that was Even and his baby.” The doctor pointed out his baby’s fingers and toes and remarked that the baby’s finger prints were developing at this point.  The doctor flipped a switch and soon the room was flooded with a sound that sounded like galloping horses. “That is your baby’s heartbeat,” the doctor said. “Sounds perfect.”

The doctor took a few minutes to take some measurements on the screen and remarked that Isak appeared to be 10 weeks along.    

The doctor sent him home with copies of the ultra-sound, a number of documents regarding his options and a card for the male pregnancy specialist.  As he left, the doctor reminded him to return in a week to discuss any questions he may have about his options or his pregnancy.

As he was walking back to his apartment, Isak found that he was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Still feeling overwhelmed, he called his boss at the coffee house explaining that he still did not feel well and would not be in today.

He was glad to find that none of his roommates were at home when he arrived.  He felt like he had leaden feet as he made his way to his room and flopped down on his bed.  He knew it would be better to tell Even sooner than later, so he texted him:

I: I need to see you tonight.

E: Is it about your visit to the doctor today?

I: Yes, we need to talk about it.

E: Baby, what is wrong? I’m worried about you! Do you need me to leave work?

I: I’ll tell you when I see you tonight…I just really need to see you.

E: Of course I will come to see you tonight. I love you.

I: I love you too.

 

Knowing that Even would be there in a few hours, Isak closed his eyes and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.  He jerked awake as he heard a soft knock on his door.  He saw Even peek in and give him the beautiful smile he had fallen in love with.  Even walked towards Isak and sat down next to him on the bed.  He carded his hand throw Isak’s sleep mussed hair as he said, “Eskild let me in, please tell me what is wrong. I’ve been worried all day about you.”

Isak snuggled towards Even, craving his warmth and embrace as he began to tell him the news. “You know that I have been throwing up and not feel well the last few weeks?” Isak said. He took a deep breath knowing this was the moment he had to tell the older boys the news since a baby would affect his life too.  In a rushed voice, Isak said “I don’t have the flu or any other illness.  I’m pregnant.”

Even gave an empty laugh, “I thought you just said you were pregnant.”  Isak looked him in the eyes and responded in a somber voice, “That is what I said, Even.  We are going to have a baby.”

The older boy blinked several times before he looked straight into the blond hair boy’s eyes.  “A baby,” Even asked softly. “Yes, a baby; I’m 10 weeks along,” Isak replied as he showed Even the ultra-sound image. “We need to decide what we are going to do. The doctor sent me home with lots of information about options for us.”

In a shocked voice, Even asked, “Options? What do you mean options?”  Even answered, “Options, like abortion or adoption.  A shocked look appeared on Even’s face, “No…no…no, I want to keep the baby and we can raise them and be a family!”

“Even, we are so young! I’m still in school, you are just starting at the production company, there is no way we can raise a baby.” In a shocked voice, Even stated “Yes, but we can do this together! I love you Isak! I love our baby! I want us to be a family!”

Isak realized that they couldn’t decide tonight.  “Even, we are still in shock from the news and it is too late to make any decisions tonight. Let’s rest and discuss this more tomorrow.”


	3. Vår Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even discuss the options for their baby.

The next morning Isak and Even woke up to pale sunshine peeking through the curtains in the room. Even placed feather light kisses along Isak’s face as he rubbed the younger boy’s stomach and whispered vår baby (our baby), over and over again. Isak remembered the sonogram pictures from his appointment the day before and wiggled out of Even’s embrace to quickly grab the pictures from his school bag. Isak placed the picture in Even’s hand and explained: “this is vår baby. Here are the eyes, their little fingers and little feet.”

Even stared at the picture, in amazement that the two of them had created baby, He knew that he wanted to keep the baby and seeing the ultrasound picture only confirmed his belief. However, he knew that Isak wanted to review all the options available to them, so he decided to keep such thoughts to himself until they talked about the situation later in the day.

Minutes later Isak and Even were in the kitchen, Isak sitting at the table and holding the ultrasound picture while Even cooked him some oatmeal for breakfast. Even insisted that the oatmeal would be gentle enough on Isak’s stomach and help him keep some food in his stomach. At that moment Noora and Esklid happened upon the cozy kitchen scene. “Halla” Esklid greeted cheerfully. He noticed a piece of paper and being the curious person he was, he grabbed the paper from Isak’s hand before he could protest. “Oh, a love note,” Esklid squealed, “let’s read it together Noora.” Staring at the paper, Esklid soon realized it was not a love note, but instead an ultrasound picture. The roommates stared in confusion at the grainy image on the paper and then their mouths dropped in surprise when they read of the patient on top, Isak Valtersen.  
“Um…Isak, are you pregnant?” Esklid asked.as the blonde boy hid is face in his hands.  
It was Even who answered Esklid, “Yes…but we hope the two of you won’t tell anybody. Isak and I have to discuss our options and what decision we would like to make.”  
“Decision?” Esklid asked, “the decision is that Isak will have a baby and I will be an uncle and Noora and Linn will be a aunts. Oh Noora, think of all the little outfits and baby shoes we can buy for the baby!” Esklid continued before anyone else could respond, “Oh, I saw the cutest baby blanket and teddy bear in a shop window not far away! Let’s go buy them right this afternoon!”

It was at this point that Isak lifted his head and contributed to the conversation. “Esklid, he or she will not be here for 8 months, you have plenty of time. “

Facing the stove while he finishing breakfast, Even smiled and felt a bubble of happiness in his chest. By the way Isak was talking about the baby, he knew that Isak wanted to keep the baby also. He remained silent, knowing that they would soon have the conversation about their future. 

That night Even and Isak were cuddled in bed. In a soft voice Isak said, “I don’t want to abort our baby…the thought of killing this baby upsets me.”

“So we won’t talk about that option, “Even replied. 

Isak continued, “If would put the baby up for adoption, I know they would have a better life and opportunities then two young fathers. But the thought of someone else raising the baby makes me sad.”

“Then we won’t put the baby up for adoption” Even soothed.

Isak’s voice began to get louder as he voice his concerns, “But I’m so worried, we are so young and I’m still in school and you are just starting a job and it will be a struggle to raise a child.”

Even ran his fingers through Isak’s hair in a soothing pattern as he answered, “All couples have struggles, especially when a baby is involved. We may have more struggles because of our age and financial situation, but we will work together to make it. Plus we have family and friends who will help and support us.”

Isak let Even’s words settle in and with a sigh asked Even, “But are you ready to do this? Raise a baby together knowing there will be struggles?”

“Isak,” Even responded tenderly, “I’m ready to spend the rest of my life with you and I’m ready to be by your side all the way, through sickness and health and baby on board.”  
He then settled Isak to lay in his chest and listening to each other’s heartbeats, the couple fell asleep as the stars shined down upon them through the small in window in the room.


	4. Telling the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even decide it is time to tell their parents about the baby. 
> 
> Even and Isak decided that they had to tell their families about the baby sooner rather than later. It was decided to tell Even’s parents first since Even suspected that might take the news slightly better than Isak’s parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter. I have so much more that I have written, I just need to find the time to sit down and type it out.

Even and Isak decided that they had to tell their families about the baby sooner rather than later. It was decided to tell Even’s parents first since Even suspected that might take the news slightly better than Isak’s parents.

Even and Isak had a wonderful dinner with Even’s parents and it was silently agreed upon the two boys to wait until after dessert to break the news. Even had warned his parents ahead of time not to ask about Isak’s parents, giving them a brief overview of the family dynamics within Isak’s life.

After the remains of dessert had been cleared away, Even’s father suggested they move to the den for further discussion. Once everyone was seated, Even took a deep breath, squeezed Isak’s hand and made the announcement:

“Isak and I are having a baby. He is about 12 weeks along and we have decided to keep the baby.” 

Even’s parents looked at each other and sighed. His mother spoke up, “Your father and I thought this maybe the case. When you called and said you wanted to have dinner with us because you had something important to discuss, we figured it was either the two of you had become engaged or someone was pregnant.”

Even’s father spoke next, “your mother and I have had long discussions about what we would do for each scenario. While you can still expect a lecture from us about safe sex, we want you to know you have our support. You are both young and this is our grandchild, so we are willing to help in any way we can.”

“However, that doesn’t mean you can expect us to raise your child,” Even’s mother stated. “Both of you took risks not taking precautions, so now you have to live with the consequences. But, your father and I are here to guide and help you with this journey.”

Even’s parents asked about Isak’s health and how the pregnancy was progressing. They boys showed the ultrasound picture and the parents cooed over their future grandchild.  
Talking to Even’s parents had been easier than they expected. Now they just had to tell Isak’s parents.  
_______________  
Talking to Isak’s parents did not go as well as it did with Even’s parents. The boys met with Isak’s father and mother at the family home the next afternoon. The tension was already thick when they stepped in the door, since Isak’s mother and father were fighting. Isak’s father had moved out of the house after his mother had started to show the beginning signs of mental illness. His father often lost patience with his wife and became upset when she begin to read bible verses out loud to him.

The boys sat at the kitchen table with Isak’s parents. Isak told his parents about the baby and their decision to raise him/her own their own. Isak’s father told him how disappointed he was in the both of them, yelling that they had been stupid and irresponsible and that they had just ruined their futures. Isak’s mother smiled at the news, but told Isak that she was upset he was having a child out of wedlock. After the boys had announced the news, they quickly left the house, only 20 minutes after they entered.  
_______________  
Isak was upset about his parent’s reaction. Hey knew that they would not be as accepting as Even’s parents, but it hurt to hear his father call him a disappointment and irresponsible. His father made him feel that his life was over because of the baby and that he that he had even suggested that Isak may have gotten pregnant on purpose.

Even ran his hand through Isak’s hair, rubbing their noses together and whispering soft words into his ear.

“It is fine, baby. We can do this together and now we know we have my parents’ support. We will raise a healthy and happy child and create a wonderful life together and then your parents will see that they were wrong.”

Isak sighed, “I hope you are right,” he said. “I want my parents to be part of the baby’s life, but I have the feeling they don’t even want anything to do with us or him:  
Even replied, “Hush, if they are not involved, it is their loss. We are going to have the best baby ever, and they will be upset that they weren’t there for us.”  
Snuggling closer to Even, Isak answered, “The best baby ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing about Isak's parents and how they react. Everything I wrote about them finding out about the baby did not seem right to me.


	5. Blue Lights On Isak's Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after telling their parents about the pregnancy, Isak awoke with a severe pain ripping through his abdomen.

Two days after telling their parents about the pregnancy, Isak awoke with a severe pain ripping through his abdomen. He did not want to wake Even, so he tried to still his cries as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and fight through the painful cramps. Suddenly he felt something wet between his legs and he became frightened. He knew something was wrong and that it was time to wake Even up.

As Isak tried to calm his thoughts, he began shaking Even awake. Even simply rolled over and mumbled for Isak to go back to sleep. Fighting to contain his panic, Even used his fist to hit Even on his shoulder and begged Even to wake up. 

“Even, wake up, somethings wrong with the baby!” the younger boy said sobbing.

It was Isak’s frightened voice that caused Even to wake with a jolt. He quickly turned on a bedside lamp and turned to find Isak cradling his belly and trying to hold tears in. As Even’s sleep adled brain tried to take in the situation, his eyes were drawn to a spot of red on the sheets between Isak’s legs. Grabbing the sheet, Even quickly pulled the cover down and both boys stared in horror as a puddle of blood was smearing Isak’s legs and the bed.

At the sight, Isak began to sob uncontrollably, looking to Even with wild eyes. His voice was raw with emotion as he told Even over and over that he didn’t want to lose their baby. Even jerked out of the bed, knowing he had to get Isak to a hospital as soon as possible to make sure that nothing harmed him or the baby.

Isak’s bedroom door opening slowly, Eskild and the others having been woken from slumber by Isak’s sobs and frantic yelling. Viewing the blood that covered Isak, Eslkild went into protective mode, ordering Noora to call for an ambulance and Linn to grab some towels. Running to Isak, Eskild began to murmur soft words as he petted Isak’s hair. Staring up at Even, he gave a sharp bark, ordering the young man to help him get Isak out of the bed and into the den so it would be easier for the ambulance crew to get to him.

Both took one of Isak’s arms and with strength they never knew they had, carried the limp boy down the hall and into the den. Isak’s body sagged as he was lifted and moved to the front room, sobbing that he didn’t want to lose the baby. Linn followed behind the group, using the towels she had gathered to wipe off the blood that was coming from Isak’s body.

Just as the boys got Isak into the den, sirens were heard outside the apartment and Noora let the ambulance crew in the front door. The crew immediately saw Isak and placed him on the stretcher they carried in with them. As the crew hustled Isak out of the door, Even began to follow. He was stopped briefly as Linn handed him a pair of his shoes. Eskild assured Even that they would be right behind them and would meet them at the hospital. Noora promised to call both set of parents.

The blue lights illuminated Isak’s face inside the ambulance, showing just how pale the boy’s face had become. Even’s heart was beating the fast, trying not to think about anything bad happening to Isak and the baby. The only thing running through his mind was that he didn’t want either one of them to die, especially since the two of them had settled into a comfortable relationship and dreams about their future with the baby.

As the crew began to evaluate Isak, the younger boy sobbed, crying out that he loved is baby. Even stroked his hair and face, whispering non-sense words as he tried to get the blond boy calm. Within a few minutes, the ambulance arrived at the hospital and rushed Isak’s stretcher through the emergency doors. As Even went to follow, he was stopped by a nurse with a kind face. She explained that the doctors had to assess Isak’s condition and that Even could not be in the room at that moment. Even’s cry at the comment made everyone in the room turn towards him. They all recognized that this was a cry of pain, a cry for someone who was deeply loved and was being denied access to that love.  
Even answered questions that the nurse asked about Isak and his pregnancy. The whole time his face was turned towards the emergency room doors, longing to be with his mate. 

After answering the questions, Even was joined by Esklid and Noora. They took him into the waiting room, both giving the man hugs and assuring him that it would be all right.  
Just then a doctor appeared and took Even into a corner. “Are you Mr. Valtersen’s partner?” he asked. Upon Even’s confirmation, he explained Isak’s condition and what the next steps would be. “He has a condition known as subchorionic hemorrhaging.” The doctor described. “Blood collected between Isak’s gestational sac and the wall of his uterus. Usually the blood clots are reabsorbed by the body, but in this case the clot passed out causing Isak to bleed.”

The doctor continued, “Both Isak and the baby are fine. I want to keep him overnight to make sure that he doesn’t need a blood transfusion and to observe him. If he does well tonight, he can go home, however he will need to restrict his activity for a few weeks and let his body rest from this incident.”  
Behind him, Isak heard a gasp from Isak’s roommates. They gathered Even in a hug, glad that both the baby and Isak would recover. “Don’t worry, we will help you with Isak,” the assured the man.

Even was finally allowed to go visit Isak. The younger boy was laying on the sterile hospital bed with pale skin and his eyes closed. When he felt Even gently hold his hand, Isak opened his eyes and looked at Even with a face full of love. Crying, Isak told Even, “Did you hear, our baby is going to be alright.”

“Yes, Isak, our baby will be alright and we will do everything we can to ensure they stay where they are supposed to stay until it is time.”

The next day Isak was discharged from the hospital with strict instructions to rest and relax until his next doctor’s appointment. While Isak complained that he would never be able to sit still, Even assured him that he would do everything in his power to make sure Isak would remain safe.


	6. Bedrest and Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first Isak thought being on bedrest would be great. He imagined playing video games and watching television all day while he lounged around in sweats and old t-shirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help! Google tells me that in Norway children call their father "Pappa" but what is another name for father/daddy I can use? Isak and Even can not both be Pappa! I've read that "Far" might be another name. Suggestions on another name please?!  
> Thank you.

At first Isak thought being on bedrest would be great. He imagined playing video games and watching television all day while he lounged around in sweats and old t-shirts. Yet by day five of his 4 week bedrest, Isak was ready to scream he was so bored. Isak found that nothing good was on daytime television (except that daytime soap opera Hotel Cesar, that show had been on t.v. forever!), he had watched every movie in his Netflix queue and playing video games for hours made him nauseous. Isak wondered how he was going to survive another 3 weeks like this.

But survive he did. Isak was 16 weeks along when his doctor told him that he no longer required bedrest. However, he was given strict instructions that he was to keep his stress levels down, limit his physical activities and rest as much as possible.

After issuing his instructions, the doctor performed Isak’s 16 week exam and assured the young couple that the baby was progressing as normal. He pointed out that the baby had grown and had developed reflexes, was now able to suck, swallow and blink. Even noticed that the baby was actually sucking their thumb when they viewed the ultrasound.   
________________________________________  
The weeks moved quickly and Isak and Even continued on their schedules. Isak’s school adapted his schedule so he only had to attend half days and finish his other work at home. Isak was determined that he would graduate on time with the rest of his schoolmates, even if he was 8 months pregnant at the time.

Isak’s friends quickly adapted to his new schedule. They often came over to hang out with Isak, bringing him the latest gossip from school and playing video games with him. They even stopped drinking beer in front of Isak as a show of solidarity. Yet Magnus kept questioning Isak on how exactly two gay men made a baby. Isak would laugh at the baffled expression on Magnus’ face when he would answer “the traditional way.”

Even’s work was also very helpful in regards to the baby. They started the paperwork for Even to take his paternity leave in early June when the baby was scheduled to be born. They also made sure that Even was only assigned to projects that that would allow him to be home no later than 17:00 and would not require him to work on the weekends.  
Even’s co-workers also were helpful. They eagerly looked at every ultrasound picture he brought in, oohing and aweing over every detail that he pointed out. Everyone’s favorite picture was the one where the baby’s butt was out front and center. A baby shower organized by his co-workers was even in the works to be held in the office closer to Isak’s due date.

Before long, Isak was stunned to realize that he was 5 months along and would soon find out the sex of the baby at his next doctor’s appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, but I do promise that I am writing the story in my notebook any free moment I have.


	7. Sugar and Spice or Frogs and Snails?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Evak having a daughter or a son?
> 
> Today was the day they would find out their baby’s gender. While Even assured Isak that he would be happy with a boy or a girl, Isak secretly hoped for a boy because he knew nothing about taking care of a little girl.
> 
> Chapter title from English nursery rhyme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to find out if Evak will have a girl or a boy? What do you think?
> 
> ___Please see the note on the last chapter and send me your suggestions on what the baby will call Isak and Even___

Isak and Even sat in the doctor’s waiting room holding hands. Today was the day they would find out their baby’s gender. While Even assured Isak that he would be happy with a boy or a girl, Isak secretly hoped for a boy because he knew nothing about taking care of a little girl.

Soon the couple were escorted back into an exam room. The doctor came into the room, shaking hands with both of the boys.

“Today’s the big day! Still want to know the sex of the baby?” the doctor asked.

Both boys nodded. They had been talking weeks about names for both boys and girls and looking at tiny baby clothes in both pink and blue. The doctor spread the cold jelly on Isak’s stomach and gently rubbed the wand across Isak’s belly. Suddenly the image of their baby appeared on the screen and the boys held their breath as the doctor zeroed in on the spot that would tell them the gender of the baby.

The doctor stared at the boys and said, “last chance, sure you want to know?”

“Yes,” the boys practically screamed.

“Isak and Even, take a look at your son. Congratulations!” the doctor announced.

Even began to cry as he placed feather light kisses on Isak’s face.  
“A boy Isak! We are going to have a son!” Even said in a hushed voice.

Isak just stared at Even, excited to know that they would be welcoming a son into the world soon, but felt a little pang in his heart when he suddenly realized that he would have just as happy if they had been having a daughter.

The doctor wrapped up his exam, proclaiming that Isak and the baby were doing well and still on scheduled. He repeated his instructions that Isak remain as stress free as possible and rest as much as he could. The doctor then sent the boys off with pictures of their son and well wishes to the young couple.

The boys knew the next step would be to tell their parents the good news. They had debated on if they should tell their friends right away the sex of the baby, but decided they would have a small party were they would tell the whole crowd in one place. However, they knew that it would impossible to keep the secret from their parents and so decided to tell them right away but swearing them to secrecy until they had told the rest of their gang.

Even called his parents and confirmed that they were home. He informed them that Isak and he would be around in the next few minutes for a quick chat and his mother told them she would have tea ready for them when they arrived. Less than 15 minutes later the couple were being escorted into the house where Even’s mom fussed over Isak the whole way to the den where Even’s dad was waiting.

She quickly poured everyone in the room tea before Even’s dad jokingly asked, “what is the news boys? I know Isak can’t be pregnant again, so it must be something about the baby.”

Even answered, “no, not pregnant again, we just wanted to let you know that your grandson is progressing normally and is right on track to be born in June.”

It took a minute for the words to sink in before Even’s mom jumped up and gathered both boys into a hug. “A grandson? I’m going to have a grandson?” she asked in a loud voice.

“Yes, Mrs. Bech Naesheim, a grandson,” Isak replied.

“Astrid dear, I think if you are giving birth to my grandson, then you can call me Astrid.”

Isak and Even continued to talk to Astrid and Birger (yes, Even’s father asked Isak to call him by his first name also) for another hour, discussing possible baby names and item the boys still needed to get for the baby. Soon Even noticed that Isak was beginning to look tired, so he said his goodbyes to his parents and walked arm in arm with Isak back to the apartment so he could rest.

Telling Isak’s parents was a simple matter of Isak calling his father and announcing that he was going to have a boy. Isak’s dad was still upset that his son was pregnant at such a young age but his anger at the situation was slowly faded. Isak was glad to hear that his father’s voice was not so cold when he talked to him. His father congratulated the couple on having a son and expressed that he was happy he would have a grandson soon. Isak hoped that by the time the baby was born, he father would have accepted the baby and his relationship with Even.


	8. An Offer from Even's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A graduation, newborn classes and an offer from Even's parents.

Even was excitedly giving his mother the latest news on Isak’s six month checkup as his mother smiled from the other end of the phone connection: “The baby has gained some weight but has grown so long,” Even reported. “He is becoming very active, especially at night when Isak is trying to sleep. When the baby is moving too much at night, I talk to Isak’s stomach and it seems to calm the baby down. Also, the doctor showed us where the baby’s fingernails and toenails have developed.” Even’s mother smiled, remembering how excited she had been was she was pregnant with him.

She then asked about Isak’s health and Even reported with a sigh, “Isak’s bump has really grown in the last two weeks. He is so worried that I might not be attracted to him because of it. But I assure him every day that he is still so beautiful. I laugh because his belly button is now pushed out and I like to poke at it, but he swats my hand every time I try it.” Even continued, “He is not getting too much sleep since the baby like to move around so much and his back hurts a lot too.”

“Well, remember to rub his back whenever you can,” his mother replied. “I made your father rub my back every night before bed and I remember it making me feel so much better and a lot less cranky.” Before Even could give his customary goodbye to his mother, she took a deep breath and asked if Isak and Even could stop by the house the next day for tea. “Your father and I just want to give you an early baby gift and to discuss somethings with you.” Even agreed that they would be at his parent’s house the next day, hoping that the discussion would not be something serious

. __________

As evening began to fall the next day, Even and Isak arrived at Astrid and Birgen’s house. Even knocked on the front door, although technically he still loved there and could have just walked in.

Birgen answered the door giving both of the boys big hugs and ushering them inside to the den. Astrid was already there where she had begun to pour the tea and had set out some light snacks. As Isak sat down and tried to make himself comfortable, she began to ask his how he was feeling and offering suggestions to help with the body aches he was currently experiencing.

The four of them began to discuss various topics for the next 20 minutes, such as how Isak was doing in school and the latest project Even was working on.

“Your father and I have a present we wanted to give you now.” Astrid said. Even’s father walked into the other room and carried in a small hand painted cradle, placing it in front of the couple. As Isak studied the intricate detailing of the cradle, Astrid continued: “This cradle has been in our family for generations. Both Birgen and Even were rocked to sleep in that cradle and I wanted you two to have it to rock your son in it also.”

Isak began to cry as he lovingly ran his hands over the well-loved cradle. “Thank you so much, Astrid,” he said. Even stood, hugging his parents while he also thanked them for presenting such a treasured family heirloom to them.

Birgen then said in a serious voice, “Your mother and I have been talking and we would like to make an offer to the two of you.” At this statement, both Even and Isak straightened up and stared at the parents, wondering what the offer could be. Birgen continued, “We know that you had been saving for a place of your own and that you are not quite in a position to do that. We also know that Isak’s roommates would not kick you out, but raising a baby there with so many people living there would be a strain on everyone.”

At that statement, both boys looked puzzled. They had been agonizing ever since they found out about the pregnancy on where they would live after bringing home the baby from the hospital. They knew that the baby was their responsibility and as a result they decided they would not ask either set of parents help to obtain a place of their own. However, Even’s parents had decided to help with the situation on their own.

At this point, Astrid took over the discussion. “Your father and I would like for the two of you and baby to live us for awhile to yourselves established and saved up for your own place. We would expect you two to help around the house, take care of your own baby and his needs and be responsible.” Both boys shook their heads in astonishment. They were being offered a place to raise their baby for the first few years so that they could concentrate on raising their baby without the stress of where they would live. Even replied to his parents, “That is a generous offer for us. Please, may we take a few days to make a decision.” Even’s parents encouraged them to take time to discuss their offer. ______________

The next two months flew by. Isak’s visits to the doctors had increased to two times a month as his due date drew closer. Isak’s friends threw them a baby shower where the couple received endless little outfits and baby supplies. Even’s co-workers gave him a baby shower a few weeks later, where he brought home most of the supplies that they would need for the first few weeks after the baby was born. Isak sighed as he held up a tiny diaper to show Even. “Look how small this is, Even. Can you believe we will be responsible for something so small in just a month?” While Even was also started to feel panic that the two of them would be responsible for something so tiny, he was also excited to know that their family would be increasing in a few short weeks.

The next week Even and Isak were required to attend a newborn training class. The couple began to become overwhelmed as they were taught how to change diapers, bath a newborn and the proper feeding methods. It started to sink in that they would be responsible for a new life and how the hell would they survive that. But as always, Even was able to calm Isak down, reminding him in a soft voice that they could do anything because they had each other.

______________

On a warm Saturday morning, Isak graduated from high school. Despite his pregnancy and the complications, he had early on, Isak was able to keep up with his studies and pass all of his classes. On that day, Isak was going to be a high school graduate. Isak had been determined to attend his graduation despite being pregnant. However, as the day arrived Isak wondered if he could skip the ceremony because he didn’t want other to see how big his belly was at 8 ½ months. “I’m going to waddle across the stage and people will laugh and me and whisper about a pregnant man,” Isak fussed to Even.

“No, they won’t,” Even assured Isak. “They will see how beautiful you are and they would admire how you graduated despite the obstacles you had to face.”

Despite Isak continuing to fuss and whine, pleading with Even that he could skip the ceremony, he finally relented and showed up for his graduation. He was surprised to see his friends and Even’s parents in the crowd, all of them excited to cheer Isak on.

As Isak joined his class before the ceremony began, Even heard a couple behind them whisper not so softly, “Can you believe that pregnant boy is going to walk across the stage with his classmates? The school must be so embarrassed that he is here.”

Even began to see red, anger shooting through his body at the unkind words that were uttered by such an ignorant couple. But before he could turn around to say something to the couple, Even’s mom turned and fixed the couple with an icy stare. “That pregnant boy you are talking about his my son-in-law and he is carrying my grandson. So I would kindly ask that you refrain from any more ignorant comments about them.”

Even was stunned at his mother’s defense of Isak. She was not usually one for confrontations, so her forthright manner shocked Even. “Mamma,” Isak said, “Thank you for your support, it meant so much to me. But Isak isn’t your son-in-law.”

Astrid laughed as she replied, “No one gets to talk about my grandson or my grandson’s fathers. Plus I consider Isak my son-in-law, I know you two will make it official eventually.” Before Even could reply, the principal came on stage and began the graduation ceremony. As Isak’s name was called, his group of well-wishers celebrated. As he received his diploma, Isak looked into the crowd and locked eyes with Even. Isak blushed as he saw Even mouth “I love you” to him and Isak mouthed the words back. Isak had done it, he was now a high school graduate even though his life had been upturned with a situation he had been unprepared for. But now he was a graduate, with a son on the way, a man who loved him and a future wide open to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antique Norwegian Crib
> 
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=antique+norweigan+crib&view=detailv2&&id=C58A2190E79211A27913326B579D20014D2EFADE&selectedIndex=138&ccid=6kqnbrrp&simid=607989868040424181&thid=OIP.6kqnbrrp84HMTdkYoT_O9wEsEs


	9. Ja, I'm Going to Be a Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Congratulations,” Maia said as her eyes skimmed over the front of Even’s chest. “Your girlfriend must have a really big stomach right now. I guess you two aren’t able to fool around much, huh?”
> 
> or: Overly friendly workplace relations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting chapters...darn flu got in the way!
> 
> Note: Rating changed because of mild cursing...better safe then sorry!

Even was smiling as he walked into the offices of Castberg Productions on a sunny morning in late May. His good mood was due to the image in his head of Isak from this morning. The younger boy had been curled around Even’s pillow as he slept peacefully in their warm bed. Isak’s hair was tangled in a riotous array of curls that was spread across the pillow like a halo. The overly large t-shirt he now wore to sleep in had been bunched up allowing Even to view Isak’s beautiful swollen belly. Isak swore that his belly continued to grow each night but all Even saw was how Isak’s belly had ripened and nourished the love the two of them had brought together. It was this image of a relaxed, sleep rumpled and ripe Isak that would sustain him through his long work day. 

A few minutes after he sat at his desk, Even was approached by Maia, a young intern who was acting as an assistant for Even’s department for the summer break. He noticed that the young girl was wearing a short plaid skirt that was inches from being deemed indecent. Her white sleeveless top was unbuttoned one button too much showing more than a hint of her bountiful cleavage. The red high heeled shoes she wore what Even he had heard Sonja call “fuck me” heels. 

Maia sat on the edge of Even’s desk and the short skirt she wore rose up her thighs a little higher. She angled her chest further into his space, giving Even an even closer look at her cleavage on display. “Hei,” she said, licking her lips and batting her eyelashes. “Looks like you are in a good mood this morning.”

Even stared at the intern perched on his desk. He acknowledged that the young girl was pretty and he certainly would have liked to have gotten to know her a whole lot better had it been about five years before, but now he had Isak in his life and nothing, not even this dolled up tart, could tempt him away from the love of his life.

“Ja,” Even replied to Maia’s question. “I’m going to be a father in less than a month and I’m so excited.”

Maia’s skirt inched a little bit higher as she adjusted her seat on the edge of the desk. ‘Seriously,’ Even thought, ‘how much higher can that skirt go before she is showing everything?’

“Congratulations,” Maia said as her eyes skimmed over the front of Even’s chest. “Your girlfriend must have a really big stomach right now. I guess you two aren’t able to fool around much, huh?”

Even realized that this conversation was going so far off the path that two co-workers should be having. As he tried to move his desk chair away from Maia without her noticing, he answered her question, “My boyfriend is very beautiful the way he looks and we are doing just fine. Thank you.” Even made sure to scoot the picture he had on his desk of Isak and himself closer so Maia could see it. It was a wonderful candid shot of the two of them that Eskild had taken of them one day when they had been lounging in Isak’s room. Eskild had printed it out in black and white and Even thought it was the most gorgeous picture he had ever seen of Isak. 

Maia noticed the picture and picked up the frame to stare at it more intently. “Hm,” she commented as she pursed her lips, “such a shame that you are so much hotter than him.”  
Even could feel his blood pressure rising and he knew that he had to get away from this “conversation” before he started to scream at his co-worker. Abruptly he jumped up from this chair and told Maia that he remembered he had to pick up some paperwork from the third floor. He quickly walked past the few other co-workers who had begun to sit at their desks this early in the morning. Even did not look behind him as he ran up the set of stairs to the third floor. Had he peeked back, he would have noticed that two of his other co-workers had witnessed the whole scene and would keep the information handy in case Even needed it.  
*****************  
By lunch time Even was working hard to meet a deadline that the incident with Maia had been pushed to the back of his mind. He decided to work though lunch so that he could meet his deadline early and not stay late after work. The thought of being able to go home on time to cuddle with Isak and rub his hands over his belly while feeling the little kicks of their son was enough to power him through the day.

Even was in the breakroom to grab a quick cup of coffee and grab a snack from the vending machine when Maia walked in the door. Even had hoped that informing her that he had a boyfriend that was about to have his baby would have deterred her, but he soon found out that he had only spurred her own. Once Maia noticed that they were alone in the room, she quickly made her over to him and pushed her body up against him. “Hi Even,” she purred in his ear, “why don’t you come over to my place after work and we can have some fun?” “You can explore all this,” she said as she motioned down her body, “then go home to that frumpy and swollen house husband of yours.”

Even began to see red. He had just opened his mouth to begin yelling a torrent of words directed at Maia when the breakroom door swung open and one of Even’s co-workers said, “Even, Rasmus is looking for you, he wants to let you know about some last-minute edits.” Even roughly shoved Maia out of his way and hurried to join his co-worker.  
*********  
The rest of the afternoon passed in a daze as Even continued to apply himself to the project he was working on. He continually looked over his shoulder, worried that Maia would appear at any moment to confront him again. Half an hour before he was due to leave work, Even received a telephone call asking that he go to his bosses office. Even hoped that Maia had not gone to his boss and said he had done something. That was the last thing he needed right before he was due to be a father.

Even’s boss ushered him into the office and gestured him to sit in the chair opposite his desk. Before Even could even get a word out, his boss explained that some of his co-workers had come to him earlier in the day and expressed concerns about how Maia had been aggressive towards Even. They had told his boss about the two incidents they had witnessed that day and made sure that the boss knew that Even had not encouraged her and had exited from each situation as fast as he could.

“Maia has been disciplined and has been put on leave for the next two weeks.” Even’s boss reassured him. “When she returns, after your paternity leave has begun, she will be assigned to a new department and has instructions not to talk to you again.”

His boss continued, “in fact, if it was up to me I would have terminated Maia’s employment as soon as I heard of her inappropriate interactions with you, however, because she is the daughter of one of the board members, things had to be handled differently. But you never heard that from me.”

While Even was upset that Maia had not been fired for her unsuitable actions, he was glad to see that she had been at least disciplined and would no longer be making his life difficult.


	10. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While chaos rained around them, Jonas and Isak looked at each other and smiled. “It’s time,” Jonas grinned. “It’s time,” Isak replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Evakkk, Evaklove and Evakshipper for all your support! Enjoy our new baby!
> 
> Also, I found a website where I could get a preview of what Evak's baby would look like and it is adorbs! However, I can not figure out how to insert it into the story :-(

It was June 4th, two weeks before Isak’s due date, and he was lounging in the den with Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi playing video games and eating pizza and junk food.  The gang had decided to have one last “boys’ night” before the baby arrived. 

While the friends trash talked each other over the friendly competition between them, Eskild and Even sat on the sofa laughing at Isak as he balanced a plate of snacks on his huge belly.  Isak laughed in a carefree manner as he reminded Even that he was carrying his son and therefore he should bring him more pizza to make up for it.  Even stood up, his heart expanding with more love as he took in Isak’s laughing face, his curls bouncing around his head and a large smile covering his face.

Suddenly the plate slid from Isak’s belly and the video game controller slid from his hands as he let out a cry and a pain ripped through his body. 

“Dude, you just missed a play, what the hell?” Mahdi asked.  Even had just taken a step towards Isak to see what was wrong when Magnus cried out, “Bro, you just peed on yourself, what is wrong with you?” 

Jonas jumped up and hit Magnus upside the head. “You idiot, he didn’t pee on himself, his water broke!”

Jonas’ declaration caused the group to fly in different directions.  Eskild ran to grab Isak’s hospital bag, Even called for a cab to take them to the hospital, Magnus leaned over Isak encouraging to take calming breaths while Mahdi ran to gather Isak’s shoes and stuff his feet into them.  While chaos rained around them, Jonas and Isak looked at each other and smiled. “It’s time,” Jonas grinned. “It’s time,” Isak replied.

Even bundled Isak into the taxi while the rest of the group assured the couple that they would gather the others and meet them at the hospital.

_____

Two hours after Isak arrived at the hospital, he angrily yelled at Even as his contractions got stronger.

“Have I told you that I hate you?” The normally calm Isak yelled at Even.  Even had learned in the first hour that there was no correct answer to Isak’s question, so he just held his hand while whispering, “I love you so much.”

“Don’t you dare think I am going to let you touch me again, Even. I swear we are never having sex again!” The younger boy screamed.

A nurse entered the room, laughing under her breath. She looked at Even with caring eyes and assured Even: “don’t worry PaPa, they always say that in the throes of labor.”

The nurse popped her head under the sheet covering Isak’s legs to check on the baby’s progress.  She quickly popped back up and announced, “time to have a baby!”

Isak and Even looked at each other gripping their hands together tightly.  After months of planning and preparation, their little boy was about to make an entrance into the world.

Things moved quickly after the nurse’s deceleration.  Isak was prepped to be moved into the operation room where his c-section would be performed while Even changed into the scrubs that had been provided to him.  Once inside the operating room, a drape was placed across Isak’s stomach so he was shielded from the doctors and nurses by his feet.  Medicine was placed in his i.v. and soon Isak was numb from his waist down. Isak’s doctor appeared at that moment and said, “let’s get this baby out to see his daddies!”

Isak felt no pain but lots of pressure as the doctor performed the procedure.  Suddenly the room was filled with the loud cries of a baby.  Both boys were crying as the doctor held their precious son up so they could both see him.  Even cut the cord and a nurse bundled the baby in a towel as she placed him on Isak’s chest.  Both boys were sobbing as they surveyed the product of their love for each other.  Isak quickly counted his fingers and toes as Even quickly took a few pictures to show to the others in the waiting room later.  After what seemed like only a few seconds, a nurse took the baby from Isak’s arms to be weighed, measured and cleaned up.  Isak encouraged Even to follow so he could keep an eye on their son and take more pictures. 

_______________________________

After having their alone time with their new son, Even’s parents entered the hospital room to meet their new grandson.  They each took a turn holding and examining the newest member of their family.  Soon a light knock was heard on the door before the crowd of friends were streaming in to coo over the newest addition.  The nurse had warned the group that she would only allow them a few minutes to visit, before she was kicking them out for the new parents to have their rest.

The girls took turns holding the baby, marveling over his head full of blonde hair and the way he opened his eyes as they spoke non-sense to him.  The boys crowded behind them, anxious to see the baby also, but afraid to hold him.  Eskild bobbed in an out of everyone to get as many pictures of the baby as he could.  Suddenly he looked up and asked Isak and Even, “so what did you decide to name him?”

Isak and Even had purposely not told anyone what named they had picked out for their son.  They had decided to announce the name once he had arrived and everyone was gathered.  The two of them shared a smile before Even took a deep breath and said, “Isak and I would like to introduce everyone to Linus Axel Bech Naesheim.”

 

 

 

 


	11. Papa and Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had heard stories from others about babies who had screamed for hours and babies who woke every hour. So far Linus had stuck to waking every 3-4 hours for feedings and diaper changes. Overall, he was a happy and contented baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing baby Linus Axel
> 
>  

Isak woke from a sound sleep when he felt Even’s body crash into the mattress. It had been a few days since they had brought Linus home and Even insisted that he take the nightly feedings so Isak could rest and recover from the c-section. However, Isak had put his foot down when Even also tried to take over all care for Linus and wanted him to rest and relax.

  
“He is my son too,” Isak had argued. “It takes two to make a baby and both parents to care for the baby. Plus you are dead on your feet.”

Even finally relented and agreed to let Isak handle Linus during the day, with the caveat that Isak would not push himself and let Even’s parents help if they offered, while Even would take the night shift, at least for the first few weeks.

  
“How was he?” Isak asked as he curled around Even so he could sleep again. Even replied, “good, good, he took the whole bottle, burped right away and went right back to sleep.” Both boys knew that Linus was a good baby so far. They had heard stories from others about babies who had screamed for hours and babies who woke every hour. So far Linus had stuck to waking every 3-4 hours for feedings and diaper changes. Overall, he was a happy and contented baby.

  
Isak moved closer to Even’s warm back and cuddled in closer to him. He worried that Even was working himself to hard trying to care for both Isak and Linus. Isak sighed as he wrapped his arm around Even’s middle. He knew that Even was stubborn and only had Isak’s best interest at heart. But he knew that Even was sure to burn out if he kept with the demanding schedule he was currently trying to keep. As Isak closed his eyes again to drift off to sleep, he was determined to start sharing the baby duties with Even more then he currently was, despite any protest the older boy may give.

  
*******************  
Linus was three weeks old the first time Isak and Even ventured out of the house alone with the baby. Their friends had been bugging them for the last two weeks to see the baby. Although Even tried to argue that it was too soon to take Linus outside the house, Isak felt like he was going to burst if he had to keep staring at the four walls of the house any longer.

  
Isak and Even bundled up the baby and strapped him into his car seat under the watchful eyes of Even’s mom. Even had been so afraid of buckling Linus into the car seat wrong that he had practiced with a baby doll for 2 hours the night before. Isak laughed at him, knowing that they would figure it out as they went along, almost like everything else they had done so far with the baby.

  
Before they walked out the door, Even made sure to go over all the items packed in the diaper bag before they left. He had made an actual check list, laminated it and stuck it into the baby’s diaper bag to make sure that nothing for Linus was overlooked whenever they went out the house. Isak made sure not to make fun of Even for this, knowing that the older boy was so proud of his idea.

  
“Plenty of diapers, wipes, extra bottles, extra clothes, a set of pajamas,” Even recited as he went down the list. “OK, Isak, I think that is everything.”  
Isak finished tying a cute little summer hat over Linus’ head and opened the front door so Even could wheel the stroller out. They were headed to Isak’s old apartment where their friends had gathered for a small party and early dinner. All their friends had agreed to be there and were excited for their first official meeting of Linus. Eskild had texted the boys every other day with pictures of a new outfit or shoes he had bought for Linus. At the rate Eskild and the others were going, Linus would not need any new clothes for the first whole year of his life.

  
Isak was soaking in the warm summer breeze and the sun on his skin as he walked down the sidewalk with Even and Linus. Even had tried to hold his hand at first, but quickly realized that it was difficult to steer a stroller with one hand. They had stopped at a corner, waiting for the cars to pass before they could safely cross when an older woman glanced over and started smiling at Linus. She waved her hands at him making cooing sounds and smiling. Linus let out a small laugh (“He isn’t laughing Isak, the parenting book said it is gas.” “No Even, out son is smiling because he is a happy baby, it isn’t gas.”) The woman’s face lit up at the smile she received from Linus.  
“He is so adorable, what is his name?” the woman asked.

  
“His name is Linus Axel and he is three weeks old,” Isak replied.

  
“Oh, my goodness little boy, are you out with your daddies? Are your daddies taking you to the park?” the woman continued.

  
Isak was suddenly struck by what the woman said. Of course, he knew that he and Even were Linus’ daddies, and they had even discussed what they wanted Linus to call each of them, but it struck him in that moment that he was a father, this little baby’s dad. He and Even were responsible for raising this tiny creature into a loving, caring and decent human being for the rest of his life. It was a thought that instantly sobered him.

  
The younger boy tuned back in to hear Even telling the woman, “I’m Papa and this is his Far, we are headed for a day out with Linus.”

  
The woman blew one last kiss to Linus before she headed off in the other directions. The streetlight changed and Even began to push the stroller across the street. Isak hurried to catch up with the two and muddled over what Even had just said.

  
“Papa and Far?” he asked. “Isak, we had agreed for the beginning that I would be Papa and you didn’t want to be daddy because it wasn’t Norwegian enough. So, I went with Far, Papa and Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I promise another chapter in the next two days.


End file.
